


Saviour Song

by burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [4]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Andy Biersack Needs A Hug, Fluff, Lonny Eagleton is a sweetheart, M/M, Vampire Andy Biersack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: Lonny couldn’t believe his luck. He’d been recommended as a guitarist for Andy Black, but he never actually expected to get hired. But here he was - Andy’s appendix had ruptured, they had to make a decision. Here he was.The story of how Lonny joined Black Veil Brides, retold in the Crimson Alcohol AU.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came to the realisation that there are actually 2 Lonny-centric fics I have currently planned in this AU. So... I’m starting with the origin story. I promise the one I teased at the end of To Take What’s Mine will be coming eventually, once this is completed.

Lonny couldn’t believe his luck. He’d been recommended as a guitarist for Andy Black, but he never actually expected to get hired. But here he was - Andy’s appendix had ruptured, they had to make a decision. Here he was.

They were at their first rehearsal before the tour. Lonny was trying to keep it professional - he’d even gone to the trouble of making sure his tattoo was hidden. During a brief break, he wandered over to Andy. “Hey, Andy, can I ask you about something?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Andy was, to put it extremely lightly, tired. He’d just gotten out of the hospital - a nerve wracking experience for any human, doubled by the fact he was a vampire. Lonny was smiling at him, and in any similar situation the younger man’s cheerfulness would annoy him. As it stood, though, he didn’t mind - Lonny seemed cool.

“I was just thinking about, like, my stage clothes, my instrument colours, those sorts of things. Should I try to make them match up, is there a theme of some sort?” Lonny didn’t want to start rambling, but he was pretty certain he was doing it. Andy was smiling at him, though, which must mean he was doing something right.

Gods, this guy was adorable, Andy thought. In the entire time he’d been hiring musicians to play for Andy Black, he’d never had any of them give anything close to a shit about the aesthetic side of things. Lonny, though - Lonny seemed different, and it wasn’t just in his level of interest. His enthusiasm was infectious - even just standing near to him talking was making Andy feel so much better about the tour and his life than he had done 10 minutes prior.

There was one issue, though. All these years of touring with musicians who didn’t care about the aesthetic of Andy Black, and Andy wasn’t too sure about what it should be himself. “Lonny, if I’m being honest, I’ve never put too much thought into it myself. Most other musicians I’ve hired just go with whatever they feel like. If I think of anything I’ll let you know, dude.” On a whim, he pulled Lonny in for a quick hug before walking away to continue practicing.

Lonny couldn’t help but giggle slightly to himself as he watched Andy walk back over to his mic. So his question wasn’t stupid after all - it was just that nobody had asked it before to give Andy an answer. Hell, it even seemed like Andy was cheering up a little bit - he’d been smiling softly during their whole little conversation, and had given him a hug before leaving.

Rehearsal for the day was finally over, and Andy grinned as he returned home. If everything was going to continue this way, it was shaping up to be an incredible tour - this new guitarist seemed perfect, and he couldn’t wait to spend more time with him. Fumbling about for his keys, he opened the front door. “Rem, love, I’m home.”

“Hey, sweetheart. Missed you.” Remington smiled softly as he walked over to his boyfriend, catching his lips in a soft kiss before he continued. “Judging by your expression, I’m guessing practice went well.”

“Incredibly well. My new guitarist is adorable. As soon as we had a break he immediately came over to ask questions about his stage aesthetic. Given I’ve never had any of them care about that before, I’m already pretty optimistic about him.” Andy and Remington padded over to the couch, immediately settling down on it to cuddle.

“The new one - Lonny, right? He seems nice from what I’ve heard so far.” Remington really hoped Lonny was as perfect as he was already looking to be. Andy needed something like that in his life.

“Yeah, that one. I’m hoping my judgement of character has improved compared to how it used to be.”

“Darling, that wouldn’t exactly be difficult.” Remington giggled at Andy’s expression of mock indignation, pulling his boyfriend down so they were laying down together on the couch. “Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks into tour, and Andy makes a fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for a bit, I found out that my school actually *is* giving us mock exams after initially cancelling them. I hope you all like this chapter!

Two weeks into tour. Andy supposed he was doing pretty well this time around. Two weeks, and nobody who didn’t already know he was a vampire had found it out.

So of course he had to go make a fool of himself. He was grabbing some blood out of the fridge - he was keeping it in a nondescript thermos that he’d specifically labelled as only his, and so far nobody questioned it. He pulled the thermos out, walked over to the couch, and unscrewed the lid. So far, so good.

He then proceeded to nearly spill it all over himself. As it happened, he only spilled a little over his face and neck, but it was enough to alert Lonny - thankfully the only other person on the bus at the time.

“The hell’s that?” Lonny, surprisingly, didn’t sound angry. Instead, he seemed confused - curious, maybe. Andy froze, glancing over at him. Lonny was taking a closer look at him, and a slight eyebrow raise indicated to Andy that Lonny recognised what it was. “Is that blood?”

Andy sighed. There was nothing he could say to make this less suspicious, so he decided to be honest. “Yes. Any chance you could get me a tissue?”

Lonny froze for a second. Andy seemed scared - Andy never seemed scared like this before. Clearing his head, he grabbed a box of tissues and walked over to hand it to Andy. He could ask questions once his friend had gotten himself cleaned up.

Andy slowly put the lid back on his thermos, setting it down on a table before grabbing the box of tissues from Lonny. He carefully cleaned the blood off his skin, cautiously looking up at Lonny once he was done. Lonny smiled sheepishly at him, sitting himself down nearby. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, dude. So vampires are real?” Lonny was trying to be professional, he really was. The situation he was in, however, wasn’t exactly lending itself to professionalism, and his curiosity took over.

Andy couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at Lonny’s interest. Cute. “Yeah. Surprised you aren’t freaking out. That’s what most people do.”

Lonny smiled at Andy. “Just curious right now. The freak out will probably come later.” Andy giggled at that, gently pulling Lonny closer to him. “How much of the legends about vampires are true?”

“Most have some truth to them, but they’re all pretty exaggerated - I can go in the sun, I just get sunburn way too easily. Still can’t eat garlic, though.” Andy would usually be scared of how quickly he was letting his guard down about this. Even so, Lonny’s enthusiasm and sweetness was infectious, and Andy couldn’t be too worried. “When Remington’s mad at me, he’ll wear silver jewellery. Sometimes he forgets to take it off when he’s calmed down.” There he went, rambling about his boyfriend again. Lonny didn’t seem too irritated by it, though.

“I was wondering how you managed to play festivals while avoiding the sun, but I suppose that makes sense.” Lonny moved away from Andy slightly to allow the vampire to take a sip from his thermos. “Out of curiosity, where do you actually get the blood from?”

“I’ve got friends who can get access to unused blood from hospitals. When that’s not available, I drink pig blood, but it tastes awful. So does this stuff, to be fair - the preservatives they use are foul.” Andy relaxed more as he drank the blood, and blessedly he didn’t spill any more. “Fresh blood is the best, but usually I can’t get that on my own. Either Remington lets me feed from him, or when I’m on tour with Black Veil we’ll go out hunting.” Shit. Oh shit. Lonny didn’t know about the rest of the band. Jinxx was going to kill him.

“Wait, are there other vampires in the band?” Lonny couldn’t stop his eyebrows from raising at that. He supposed it’d make some sense, though. Andy groaned, clearly just realising what he’d said.

“Yeah, everyone in the band is a vampire. Jinxx is going to be pissed when he finds out I accidentally told someone. Some paranoia from being old enough to remember legitimate vampire hunts, I guess.” The oldest vampire was known for his caution - he went out hunting for blood far less often than the rest of them, even if he was much more skilled at it.

“How old are they all, actually?” Lonny couldn’t stop himself from being curious even if he tried. Andy seemed happy enough to answer his questions, so he kept asking.

“Jinxx and Jake are the oldest - they’re both around 300 years old, but Jinxx is slightly older. Both were born vampires. Ash is next - he’s around 200 years old, but fuck if I know anything about his past. I’m the same age I say I am publicly, and so is CC. I was born a vampire too, and I accidentally turned CC into a vampire back in 2012. That’s a story for another day.” Andy smiled to himself at the memory of CC being turned - it had terrified him when it happened, but now, a few years down the line, it really turned out as well as it could have done.

“You’ve gotta tell me that story at some point. Also, dude, I think some of the others are about to get back - do any of them know about you being a vampire?” Lonny briefly glanced out the window.He could see some people - a couple of the techs, maybe - walking back. 

“No, they don’t. Thanks for giving me some warning.” At that, Andy screwed the lid back onto his thermos, padding over to put it back in the fridge. He turned around, and on a whim pulled Lonny into a tight hug. “Oh, and thanks for being so understanding. It’s rare I meet someone who’s as kind about it as you are.” Lonny giggled softly, returning the hug. All in all, a not too terrible day.


End file.
